


Иллюзия

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Он жил в мире зеркал, и его бледное отражение колыхалось в мертвенно-холодном стекле. Он не помнил, как сюда попал, – зато помнил немало других вещей, многие из которых предпочёл бы забыть.
Kudos: 1





	Иллюзия

_Иллюзия Эдема._

Он жил в мире зеркал, и его бледное отражение колыхалось в мертвенно-холодном стекле. Он не помнил, как сюда попал, – зато помнил немало других вещей, многие из которых предпочёл бы забыть. Он продал бы свои воспоминания за бесценок, найдись для них покупатель.

Покупателей было ровно столько же, сколько и обитателей его пустого мира. То есть ни одного.

_Его_ мир. Ему нравилось так думать.

Нет, неправильно. _Нравиться_ ему ничего не могло. Но странно импонировало. Слишком чистым оказался резонанс с его душой – с тем, что от неё осталось, – у необъятной и сходящейся в одну точку пустоты.

Не то чтобы он так не любил людей, просто их присутствие – или отсутствие – не имело значения. Просто он не чувствовал разницы. Одиночество давно зажало его в свои тиски и не собиралось отпускать свою жертву ни на единое мгновение.

Одиночество было далеко не самым худшим, что может случиться в жизни, уж он-то знал. Он помнил.

Он помнил достаточно, чтобы перестать бояться. Перестать любить. Перестать ненавидеть, отпуская последний якорь, державший его в реальности.

А ещё он помнил _боль_.

Не боль расставаний, которой люди отчего-то придают такое значение. Не боль потери, которую он тоже пережил не раз. Даже не физическую боль.

Боль души, раздираемой на части окровавленным клинком. Яркую, настоящую, _живую_ боль, неистовую и яростную.

Словно хрустальные капли, невидимые осколки воспоминаний падают на стекло.

Кап…

_Мальчишка плачет, запертый в ослепительно-белой комнате наедине с собой.  
_  
Кап…

_Один в необъятном мире, он разучился плакать – каждодневная пытка отучила его._

Кап…

_Каждый, абсолютно каждый, кто посмел подойти слишком близко, платит непосильную цену._

Кап…

_В конце концов, имя своё он тоже забыл – и не нашёл в себе сил взглянуть в глаза тем, кто его вырастил, таким близким и невыносимо далёким._

Кап…

_Безнадёжно потерян, и ничего не осталось, кроме боли.  
_  
Кап…

_Всё, чего хочет сильный от слабого, – использовать в своих целях и раздавить, втоптав в грязь.  
_  
Кап…

_И, кажется, проще умереть и исчезнуть, раствориться, будто тебя не существовало и вовсе, но и этой роскоши ему не дали._

Кап…

_Невыносимо знать, что где-то там жизнь по-прежнему бьёт ключом.  
_  
Кап…

_Это всё было исключительно его виной, его ошибкой._

Кап…

_Бежать, бороться – против кого и, что куда важнее, за что, значения не имеет._  
  
Кап…

_Цикл не разорвать._

Кап…

_Вредные привычки, но какой вред от новой затяжки, если реальность намного страшнее любого сигаретного дыма?_

Кап…

_Радикальные способы решения проблем никогда не были его сильной стороной, но терять ему всё равно нечего._

Кап…

_…Или нет._

Кап…

_Легче забыть, отпустить, но как можно предать – нет не себя, тут предавать уже нечего, – но свет, который он сумел чудом пронести через все испытания._

Кап…

_В конце концов, что-то человеческое в нём осталось._

Как остался в памяти вечной мантрой единственно истинный закон. Закон о том, что такие, как он, не должны позволять себе слишком многого. Не верить. Не любить. И не подпускать.

_Никогда – никого – слишком близко._

А потом появилась Тень.

Размытым пятном на краю восприятия, дрожащим воздухом у него за спиной, она подкралась незаметно. Тогда он и заподозрил, что всё происходит где-то в глубинах его собственного разума.

Он осознавал это, но почему-то не мог перестать трястись от страха. Пьянящего страха – слишком он привык не бояться. Нет, неправильно. Иррационально, совершенно ненормально. Такого не могло происходить – только не с ним и не сейчас.

Всё осталось в прошлом. Он собственноручно разделался со всем, что держало его на короткой привязи. Он разрубил связи и сжёг мосты. Он не оставил ни единого шанса – места, где он проходил, превратились в пепел, а люди – люди превратились в пепел тоже. В самом что ни на есть прямом смысле.

Жизнь научила его безжалостности – прежде всего к самому себе.

Тень принадлежала ему самому, он знал это с кристальной ясностью. Тень была порождением его больного разума, и оттого делалась самым опасным существом из всех, что ему доводилось встречать. А ещё Тень была нереальна. Должна была быть нереальна.

Но Тень становилась осязаемой и обретала плоть.

Чудовищ не бывает, шептал он себе под нос.

Впрочем, не так. Чудовища существуют, только вот они совсем не похожи на то, чем насквозь пропитаны страшные сказки. Чудовища приходят вовсе не извне, они не сплетаются из теней, протягивая когти абсолютным воплощением Зла.

Потому что Зла, вообще-то, тоже не бывает. Нет той великой силы, что толкает мир в хаос и разрушение. А если и есть, то живёт она не на пыльном чердаке, не в канализационных стоках, не в самых неприглядных местах на теле человечества. Она живёт внутри каждого.

_У каждого свои демоны._

Да, в демонах он толк знал, в тех самых, беспрестанно скребущих изнутри. И именно поэтому они его так пугали. Неизвестность его вовсе не страшила, но он знал, в какие глубины отчаяния способен повергнуть себя сам.

Но бояться он не должен был в любом случае – бесчувствие давно стало его защитной окраской. Долгие годы он не ощущал страха, малейшего испуга, а теперь ужас навалился на него с полной силой.

Он бежал от тёмных предчувствий, забывая, что из этого места сбежать невозможно. Он спешил вперёд и снова оказывался в месте старта. И он сдался. Так просто, привычно подчинился обстоятельствам. Возможно, быть жертвой стало его второй натурой.

Но когда всё случилось, он так и не устоял на ногах.

Тень канула в Лету, уступая дорогу чему-то куда более страшному, чем рябь на ткани пространства и времени.

Ему представился неповторимый случай узнать, как выглядят _настоящие_ демоны. Отвратительно – это он знал наверняка и не разочаровался.

_Оно_ росло из него самого – из его отражения в зеркале, но, в общем-то, разница между этими понятия всё больше расплывалась.

_Оно_ продирало себе путь наружу любой ценой.

_Оно_ так и не показалось в полный рост, но он видел чешую, блестевшую от слизи, он видел рваные края когтей, он видел – и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы вырвать. Не от отвращения – ему доводилось видеть куда более мерзкие вещи – но от осознания того, что за зверя он вырастил в себе.

Беспощадного, как и он сам, безразличного к чужой боли, готового на всё… ради чего? Ради призрачного момента удовлетворения безумной жажды, ради недостижимой иллюзии.

И он не выдерживал, он разбивал все зеркала до единого, пока окровавленные осколки не засыпали пол сплошным ковром. Он отказывался смириться – оказывается, была ещё грань, которую он не перешёл. И теперь он стоял у черты.

А потом он понимал, что оказался ничем иным, как очередным отражением. _Снова._

_Он жил в мире зеркал, и его бледное отражение колыхалось в мертвенно-холодном стекле. Он не помнил, как сюда попал, – зато помнил немало других вещей, многие из которых предпочёл бы забыть._

Ему не дано было знать, что он застрял в вечном кольце, выхода из которого не предусмотрено. Каждый раз он приходил к этому выводу – и всякий раз забывал, точно так же, как и сотни, тысячи раз до того. Ему не дано было знать о том, что такую кару обрушивали на него небеса.

Ему не дано было знать, что он мёртв, безнадёжно и окончательно.

Ему не дано было слышать торжествующий вопль той силы, чьё существование он так упорно отрицал. Хотя он был прав. По-своему. Ведь все они были детьми человечества, а вовсе не наоборот.

_Идеальный Ад._

_2015_


End file.
